PJO & HoO Drabbles
by prehistoric-huntress
Summary: She loved him. He hated her. The world collapsed. The day was saved. She died for the one she loved. He fought for the one he lost. They sang, they lived, they fought, and they died. Words can't capture the entirety of a moment, the emotions and reality that floods our every waking moment, but we'll be damned if we don't try.
1. Just Like That

**Just Like That**

"Lu- Luke?" she stammered.

"Gods, you're a sight for sore eyes," Luke breathed. He surged forward and embraced her. She'd known he was alive, but it felt surreal seeing him in the flesh. He pulled away and cupped her face.

"You haven't changed a bit," he laughed giddily. Thalia stared at him with wide eyes. He looked so much... older.

"You have," she said, staring at the creases that were starting to form around his eyes. He smiled.

"Tends to happen when you're not a tree," he said. "Oh gods, Thalia! I missed you so much!" He embraced her again. Thalia inhaled his familiar scent and melted into his familiar hug, but something had changed. Something was different. She pulled away.

"Luke, are you still working for Kronos?" she whispered. His face fell.

"I don't want to talk about that now."

"Luke."

"Yes, Thalia," he said, knowing better than to argue with her.

"Please stop, Luke. Please," Thalia said, holding his hand. He closed his eyes shut.

"I can't, Thals."

"Luke, I'm here now," Thalia taking his hand and placing it over her beating heart.

"I know, but the fight won't end. I need to do this." He turned away.

"Luke, if you walk away now, you can never come back!" Thalia yelled after him. He froze.

"I won't love you anymore." He looked at her, his eyes tearing up. He tried to crack a smile.

"Sure you will. The same way I do." And like that, the son of Hermes walked away. And like that, Thalia decided the Huntresses didn't sound so bad.

* * *

Hey :) This is simply a collection of random drabbles of PJO and HoO. I hope you guys like them :) Please let me know what you think?


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Nice To Meet You**

"So, we were never together..." she said awkwardly, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, it seems like it. I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was, well, you know. I don't blame you." She bit her lip. It was hard for her to pretend she didn't feel anything, because even though she knew the memories were fake, the feelings weren't. They couldn't be.

"Maybe we can start again? For real this time," he said, stretching out his hand. She smiled and shook it. It wasn't really the way she wanted it to be, but it was a good start.

"My name is Jason Grace. I'm a son of Jupiter."

"My name is Piper McLean. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.


	3. What Did You Do?

**What Did You Do?**

He fought. He fought like a whirlwind inside a tornado. He had pushed her behind him as he let loose, doing things Annabeth had never seen him do. Monsters gurgled on their own blood, others exploded, some imploded, Riptide ripped through monsters as if they were dust bunnies.

"Percy!" she yelled. She had seen him this way before, but she was able to stop him. Now? Now she wasn't so sure.

"Percy..., please!" she yelled again, but he couldn't hear her now. She was terrified. He was about to go down a path there was no coming back from.

"Percy!" she sobbed, as she saw the monsters, even the harmless ones that were hobbling near by, were caught in his storm. she started crying. She wasn't one to cry, but she loved Percy and he was destroying himself. By the time he stopped, there was not a monster in sight.

"Oh gods," Annabeth whispered, staring at the stillness. He turned to look at her and she took a step back. He had a wild look in his eyes, a glint like he was on a sugar high. He cracked a smile.

"What did you do?"

"I protected you," he said, starting to look confused.

"No, you weren't. You were killing for fun, Percy. Half of those monsters weren't even against it. They weren't even fighting!" His smile faded.

"But..."

"You're scaring me, Percy," she said. His eyes filled with sadness and he put his sword away, looking worried she'd bolt.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe." He approached her cautiously and embraced her. Annabeth let him, thinking that it would maybe save him from the road he was going down now.

"Just don't do it again," she whispered. "Don't do it again."


	4. Circe's Island

**Circe's Island**

She sat on the floor, her back against the railing. She stared at the passing clouds above her as she fingered her necklace.

"Interesting collection," a voice said. She looked to see Leo sit next to her. She almost rolled her eyes. He wasn't a bad person, but he was never serious, and it bugged her.

"Yeah. If you stay at Camp, you'll get one like this," she said, looping her fingers through the leather cord.

"Doubt I'll be getting red coral, though," he said. Annabeth's heart sank and a lump formed in her throat. She cleared it.

"Yeah. Um, Percy gave that to me," she said, trying to keep her voice leveled. "He brought it back with him after visiting his Dad." Leo smiled solemnly at her, but didn't say anything, which was unusual.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Annabeth asked.

"Who?"

"Percy."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. If I had a girl like you, I'd do anything to stay alive. And if he's as badass as everyone says... Yeah, pretty sure." Annabeth tried to smile.

"You know, he was turned into a guinea pig once," she said, as her vision started getting blurry from tears. "On Circe's island. He was so cute. He had this swirl on top of his head and it was just like him." Leo laughed.

"Don't tell him I told you that, though."

"Well, he'll be wheeking his head off when he sees you," Leo said.

"You think?"

"Of course," Leo winked.


	5. What If We Don't Make It?

**What If We Don't Make It?**

"What if we don't make it?" she asked, as she gazed at the scorching ground, smoke rising to a ceiling she couldn't see.

"We will."

"But what if _we don't_?" Percy looked at her, his eyes searching hers.

"Well, if we don't," he said, grabbing her hand. "Can I ask you something then?" Annabeth creased her eyebrows, curious, and nodded. He knelt down on one knee and Annabeth almost choked.

"I didn't think I would ever fall so hard for someone," he said. "But I have, and I can't stop it. I knew when I hit rock bottom that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. So, would you marry me, Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth was stunned, speechless. Admittedly, she'd thought about this moment once or twice, but she never thought it would ever happen. They were seventeen, after all. But she spared a quick glance at the hell, literally, they were stuck in and she realized that she will probably not go to a bar when she's 21, get married on the beach, have two kids, and then have grandkids when her hair is grey. She would probably die before she got the first taste of liquor. She looked into Percy's sea green eyes.

"I do. More than anything," she smiled. Percy beamed and kissed her. They immediately told Bob. Who better to marry them than a Titan? Annabeth smiled to herself. She never thought she'd ever get married in Tartarus. That's not what most teenage girls dream about, but she had Percy and that was enough.

* * *

Once Piper and Jason finally got them on the Argo II and Leo hauled ass as fast he could, Annabeth and Percy shared a glance. They both nodded in silent agreemant. Nobody had to know they had a pair of newlyweds on board.


	6. Thanks Butch

**Thanks Butch**

He wasn't going to her anything. Never. And he wasn't going to tell anyone else. Ever. His mind knew, and that is enough. It's not like he was in love with her anyway, and it's not like she would even spare a second glance. He just liked her attitude. She was pretty, but tough. Tough was always good. He really liked that. He walked into the her Cabin to tell her the horses were ready for their tenth trip, but he stopped when he found her sobbing on her bed.

Her tangled blonde hair, that she hasn't washed in ages because she was too busy looking for her boyfriend was framing her puffy face. She heard his footsteps and wiped away the tears, cleared her throat and pretended like nothing was wrong.

"Ready?" She said. He nodded, feeling sad and protective over her in her fragile state.

"Good." She stood, smoothed her jeans and walked towards the door. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Butch," she said, touching his arm once and then walking out. If her boyfriend isn't dying somewhere, he would definitely pummel him to nothing when he saw him.


	7. Jason's Prized and Dangerous Posession

**One of Jason's Most Prized and Dangerous Posessions**

"Piper, I've been thinking."

"About what, Jason?" He scratches his head, like he's not sure how to put his thoughts into words.

"Now that the war is over, we have to decide what we're going to do now," he said, sitting down on a small cement bench in the park they were walking through. Piper sat next to him. Her kaleidoscope eyes made him extremely nervous, so he kept his hands away from her view,... so she wouldn't see them shaking.

"I know you're Greek, but I was wondering if you wanted to, um, you know, stay with me. In-in Camp Jupiter." Piper's eyes opened wide, surprised by his suggestion.

"I-I don't know. I can't leave Leo, Jason. He'd never admit it, but he needs me." Jason grabbed her hand. "He can come too! Look, I'm Praetor, I can give Leo acres to work in and hundreds of tools!" Piper held both of his hands and brought them up to her lips.

"He won't go, you know that, right Jason?" He sighed.

"Yeah, because of that stupid Bunker 9." Piper smiled. "I love you, Jason. But I think we're both where we belong. I know Leo won't need me for long, so when he doesn't, maybe we can talk about this," she said, rubbing her thumb against the rough skin of his hand. In the distance, a loud honk sounded, from a very impatient Argus, who was supposed to drive him back to his respective camp.

"I guess I need to go," Jason said, standing up. Piper followed him down to the Strawberry Van, the undercover car for Camp Half Blood. Argus was in the front seat and his hundred eyes rolled simultaneously. Jason opened the door, but looked at Piper before climbing in.

"I love you, Piper. When I need it, you know where to find me," he said, making Piper tilt her head in confusion. He slid into his seat and slammed the door. Argus peeled out, but as the van drove away, something golden was flung out of Jason's window. With a startled gasp, Piper caught it and smiled.

"Sure, give me a reason to find you," she whispered, as she rubbed her thumb on Ivlivs, one of Jason's most prized and dangerous possessions.


	8. You're Going With Me

**You're Going With Me**

"No hero ever makes it back," she whispered, lightly touching him to make sure he was real and not a mirage. He cracked a smile and caught her hand, placing it over his heart.

"Well, I'm not really a hero," he said. Then he ignited a small flame that danced on his fingertips. "Plus, I, uh, convinced them. Happy to see me?"

"Of course not," she said, though she knew it was false the same way she knew the stars come out at night.

"You're going to stay?" she said, trying to prepare herself for rejection yet again.

"No, I'm not," he said. Her heart immediately sank and she tried not to cry. She knew it was too good to be true. He was just trying to prove he could find Ogygia twice. He entwined his fingers with her.

"You're going with me."


	9. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Ready, Aim, Fire**

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall. We never quite thought we could lose it all. Ready, aim, fire. Ready, aim, fire_

She pressed against the tree, horror filling her from head to toe. The army slowly marched toward them, to her home she's known since she was seven years old. She could see the cabins buring now, blood drenching the battlefield. She could see it all ending.

_And empires fall in just one day. You close your eyes and the glory fades. Ready, Aim, Fire. Ready, Aim, Fire Away. _

She touched her forehead to her shield and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop the force of nature that was marching its way to the camp, the one Jason had chosen. She had tried to stop it. She did. But she was powerless against a mindless mob. She lost the battle. And now she watches a murderer raze an innocent camp.

_Off in the distance, there is resistance, bubbling up and festering. Hey mister motion, make me a potion, and shake it all up with your mystery._

She wished she could use the Mist to change what she was seeing, but not even Hecate is that powerful. The Greeks stood proudly to defend their camp, even though they were terribly outnumbered. She saw the camp she had called home slowly invade the camp her closest friends belonged to. She ran. She had to keep Leo safe. She owed that to Sammy.

_How come I never seen your face round here? I know every single face round here. A man on a mission, changing the vision. I was never welcomed here._

He yelled and commanded, but he wasn't Jason. He was Praetor, but he wasn't Jason. He had to protect Camp Half Blood. It was his friends' home. He had to protect them. Protect the innocent. He may be the son of War, but he is not the son of Destruction. He charged. At his own warriors.

_We don't have a choice to stay. We'd rather die than do it your way._

The Greeks and Romans bore their weapons and attacked. Yelling, cursing, praying. Blood stained the field scarlett, swords clashed with sparks. The peaceful hill turned into a writhing mass of bronze, gold and blood. Sides were changed, hard choices were made until there was no one left to make a choice.

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall. We never quite thought we could lose it all._

* * *

**Lyrics from Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine Dragons**


	10. You Dragged Me Down

**You Dragged Me Dwon**

"I'm not leaving you!" Frank yelled fiercely. "It's both of us, or nothing." Hazel glared at him. She wanted him to turn away and leave. She wanted him _to live_.

"Frank, please!" Frank surged forward and grabbed her wrists. She suddenly felt steadier, like Frank was an anchor.

"I'm not leaving without you, Hazel." She realized then just how much he loved her.

"I don't want to drag you down with me," she said softly, but she wasn't sure he had heard her over the sound of the cave groaning.

"You dragged me down when you first appeared, Hazel Levesque," he smiled. "If I gotta die, I'd rather do it with you instead of alone." Hazel kissed him quickly and he wrapped his arms around her, her face nuzzling his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. She held him tightly as she focused her energy on collapsing the cave. She would bring down Gaea. Not slow her down, actually stop her this time. And she was glad she wasn't alone.

At some point, the sound of rock breaking disappeared, and the shaking of the ground ceased. The earthquake most certainly didn't stop. It was shaking half the world, but she just couldn't physically feel it anymore. Her life slowly floated away. She was just glad that the last thing she heard and felt was Frank's heartbeat.


	11. Caramel Haired, Brown Eyed Girl

**Caramel Haired, Brown Eyed Girl**

He visits his Dad a little more often now. It's not that he's keen on spending time with him in his grimy mechanic shop when he could be working on Festus in Bunker 9, but there was one thing in his Dad's shop that kept him coming. His Father was no fool for the reason. He's a god after all. But he didn't tell Leo. In fact, he pretended he needed to get more steel and would waltz off, leaving his special TV for Leo to play with. As soon as his Father's chunky figure disappeared, he almost ran to the TV and turned it on, changing channels until he finally landed on the one he was looking for.

There she was. Beautiful, as always. Her hair was in a pony tail today, the strands of loose hair flapping around her face with the soft wind. She wore jeans and a white V-neck tee. But unlike other days, she wore an army camouflage piece of cloth tied arond her neck. Leo glanced down at the jacket she'd made for him. Same color, same camouflage pattern. His heart swelled. She missed him too.

He was sadly watching her pick apples from a tree when his Father appeared next to him. He gasped and quickly turned off the TV.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he stammered. "I know you don't like me touching your things, but, but- I can explain-"

"It's all right, son," his Fater said, placing a large and calloused hand on Leo's shoulder. "Why do you think I created this? To watch the gods argue? Tartarus, no. I see that every time I visit Olympus. No, Leo. I built this to watch the woman I love," he said, turning it back on. Calypso was pulling weeds between the lettuce now. She was sweaty and dirty and the cloth that had wrapped around her neck was now acting like a bandana, holding back the loose strands of hair. leo felt like crying.

"You know..." Hephaestus said. "It's about time I go and visit a friend now." He grabbed a small notebook. "Maybe you'd like to come with?" his Dad asked. Leo somberly nodded. Maybe he could take his mind of Calypso, the person he cared most about, but couldn't reach.

"Who are we going to see?" Leo asked, tightening his belt.

"Oh, just a certain caramel haired, brown eyed girl."


	12. Percy's Sixth Birthday

**Percy's Sixth Birthday**

He had just turned six and was enjoying pizza at a local pizzeria with his Mother.

"I'll be right back, Percy," his Mother said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. He stayed seated, like a good little boy, his feet swinging, his lips covered with melted cheese when a man sat across from him. He was big with dark hair and green eyes.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," Percy said, waving at the stranger.

"I see you like pizza," he said, watching Percy playing with the pepperoni slices.

"Yep. I like pizza. I like the cheese," Percy smiled. The man cocked his head as he stared at him fondly.

"I know it's your birthday today," he said. "How old are you now?" He asked, even though he knew. "

Five!" Percy squeaked.

"How about six?" The man chuckled.

"Six," Percy said, nodding his head like it made sense.

"Here, I brought you a present," the man said, a super tiny snow globe shimmered in his hand, but it wasn't a _snow_ globe. Inside the crystal ball, greenish water whirled around, with all kinds of fish coming into view and disappearing; sharks, octopuses, whales, Nemo. Percy grabbed it eagerly and oohed and aahed at it.

"Be ready, my son," the man said.

"A deadly world awaits you. Be safe, and remember," he said, leaning in and speaking softly as Percy looked at him with wide eyes.

"A Minotaur cannot stop a charge. So, wait and dodge, understand?" Percy nodded.

"Good. And keep your mother safe." The man stepped out of the booth and walked away, his form fading with every step.


	13. His stupid, stupid, gorgeous eyes

**His stupid, stupid, gorgeous eyes**

The new Hades cabin had a lot of green for some reason. Maybe Annabeth thought it should have some color besides black. Maybe because Hades had many emeralds in his palace. Whatever the reason, he didn't like it. He hated it. It was midnight when he broke. With an angry scream, he ripped the green curtains from the windows, toppled over the green decor, shattered a small green lamp. Anything green..., he destroyed. He had tears streaming down his face as he kept ripping the curtain to smithereens. He hated green! He hated it! It reminded him of his eyes. His stupid, stupid, gorgeous eyes. He yelled again as he stomped on the lamp, taking whatever satisfaction he could from the sounds of something breaking other than himself. He sobbed, crashing into the wall and sliding down until he was curled into a ball, crying. If this is what love feels like, he wants Aphrodite to take it back. He hated himself. He hated him. He hated his eyes. His stupid, stupid, gorgeous eyes.


	14. Percy in Elysium

**Percy in Elysium**

"We only have about a minute before they realize we're not supposed to be here," Nico said, scanning their surroundings. "Hurry up." Annabeth nodded. She walked towards the house and knocked on the door. Percy opened it and smiled at her.

"Hi," he said. "What's your name?" Annabeth bit back a sob.

"I'm Annabeth," she said, forcing a smile.

"That's cool. I'm waiting for a girl named Annabeth. She'll be here soon. I can't wait," he smiled.

"I bet," Annabeth said weakly. She leaned in and kissed him, just one more time. She just wanted to feel his lips, one more time.

"Wow, that was nice," Percy said. "Whoever you love is lucky."

"Yeah, I bet they are. I have to go now," Annabeth said. Percy nodded.

"Come by again! Maybe we can have dinner when Annabeth gets here."

"I'd love that," Annabeth said, smiling through the overwhelming pain.

"We can't do this again," Nico said as he grabbed her elbow.

"I know," Annabeth whispered, looking back at Percy who waved at them. Then, darkness overcame them.


End file.
